So At Last
by LeytonNaley424
Summary: Minific about LucasPeyton getting locked in a bathroom together. Its a lot more interesting than it sounds, I promise.
1. Locked In

**Title: So At Last**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Summary: Okay, so this started out in my head, as a little fantasy of my own. Then one day I was asked to extend on it, and this is what happened. It is my first fic, ever, so go easy on me. And that is why all the chapters are rather short, I didnt expect this to become a fic. Please give it a chance and review! Lucas/Peyton. **

**--------------------**

**Chapter One: Locked In**

**Setting: Every student we know and love from Tree Hill High, are at a party at Rachel's house. It takes place a few weeksafter the season finale of season three.**

Peyton had the urgeto go to the bathroom, so she searched the party to find Rachel to ask here where it was. Peyton finallyfound hertalkingto Mouth. Peyton walked up to them,

"Hey Rachel, Mouth." Peyton nodded."Sorry tointerupt, but Rachel where is your bathroom?"

Rachel responded, "It's upstairs, second door on the left."

Peyton smiled, "Thank you," she said as she started to walk away.

Rachel began talking to Mouth again, then she realized she forgot to tell Peyton something. She screamed her name from where she stood, "PEYTON!"

Peyton heard her name and searched the room to see who called it out. Rachel realized that Peyton didnt know who was calling her name, so she walked away from Mouth and tapped Peyton on the shoulder.

"Peyton?" Rachel said as Peyton turned around.

"Oh, it was you calling my name. What's up?"

"I forgot to tell you something really important. Don't close the bathroom door all the way or you won't be able to get out. The door lock is broken," Rachel rolled her eyes,"I don't know, some guy is coming to fix it tomorrow."

Peyton just smiled, "Wow, Rachel, I'm suprised you told me and didn't let me get stuck in there."

Rachel smirked back, "Whatever, Icant have somebody stuck in my bathroom all night, Peyton. Bye, now."

Peyton rolled her eyes and began to walk away towards the strairs. On her way, she saw Brooke and Lucas sitting down on the couch, it looked like they were arguing. It was dark, so she couldnt tell so she just continued up the strais.

She found the bathroom and followed Rachel's directions and didn't close it all the way. She finished her business,washed her hands, and began to reapply her make-up.

She dropped her lipstick and reaches down to pick it up. As she is doing this Lucas walks in the bathroom not seeing Peyton because she is on the floor picking up her lipstick, and he shuts the door all the way.

Peyton heard the door shut and she gasps as she jumps up startling Lucas.

"Lucas, why!" She whined as she pushed past a confused Lucas to the door knob trying to open it.

"Peyton, what are you doing?"

She doesnt look at him or answer him and continues to try to open the door.

"Peyton?" He asks again.

She finally gives up and turns around and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Luke, we're locked in," she sighed.

He started laughing, "Very funny, Peyton. But I really have to-"

Peyton cut him off, "Im not kidding, Lucas! Try for yourself if you dont believe me."

He laughed again as he walked over to the door, before he tried to open it, he turned around and gave Peyton a smirk.

"You're probably just too weak, Peyt. Watch and learn"

He turned back to the door, and tried to open it.

It didnt open.

He tried again, and again, and again until finally he gave up.

He turned around to face Peyton who was sitting on the sink with her head in her hands.

Lucas gulped, "We're locked in."


	2. Awkward Moments

**Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews! They _really_ mean a lot, Im glad you all are so interested in this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue to review!**

**Chapter Two: Awkward Moments**

Peyton looked up at him and jumped down from the sink.

"Yes, Lucas, we are. And guess what? Its your fault!"

"My fault!" Lucas asked as Peyton nodded. "How is it my fault?"

"You shut the door!"

"How was I supposed to know not to shut the door? Maybe its your fault for crawling on the floor so I couldnt see you! Why were you doing that anyways?"

Peyton scoffed, "I dropped my lipstick. By the way can you help me find it?" She asked sincerely, "I think it fell somewhere around here..."

She said as she bent down to look for it. Lucas couldn't help but check her out as she bent down to search for her lipstick. His eyes were glued to her legs.

"Nice legs," He said as he thought back to the last time he said that and smiled to himself.

Peyton immediately stood up, "What?" she asked.

Lucas snapped out of his trance and thought to himself '_Did I just say that out loud?_'

"Huh? Uh, nothing." He said as she looked at him confused. "Where did you drop it again?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Uh, somewhere around here."

Lucas reached down to pick something up off the floor. "Is this it?" he asked as Peyton smiled and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a hug as Lucas smiled wide. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." He laughed slightly.

Peyton brought herself back around to face Lucas, not releasing her grip around his neck.

"Yea, thats it..." she replied almost in a whisper as he stared into her eyes, her feelings almost got the best of her. Even though she could stay in his arms forever, and he secretly wanted to also, she let go leaving them both feeling awkward.

"So... uhhh, how are things with you and Brooke?" Peyton asked, trying to break the awkward slence.

Lucas ignored her question, "Why wont you tell me, Peyt?"

Peyton looked down, knowing exactly what he meant but trying to avoid his question, "Tell you what?"

"Why you and Brooke dont talk anymore."

"I dont know, Lucas. I already told you that," Peyton said as she walked over to the tub and sat on the edge.

Lucas sighed as he began to speak again, "I've asked Brooke too. She said it was something you did..."

Peyton looked up at him with glossy eyes, holding back her tears as she nodded slighty, Lucas conintued.

"But she wont tell me what." He said sitting down next to her as he finished his statement. "How does it happen? Two best friends, how do they just-"

"It's really none of your business, Lucas." Peyton snapped, sounding a little more harsh than she intended.

Lucas frowned as he nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry," He said sympathetically as he rubbed her back. She looked back up at him again, not expecting to face him staring deeply into her eyes, leaving them in an awkward position onceagain.


	3. I'd Rather Be Here

**Thanks again for all the reviews everybody! Keep 'em coming, they're greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Three: I'd Rather Be Here**

He was first to look away this time, trying desperately to hide his feelings and control himself.

_'You're with Brooke, you're with Brooke, you're with Brooke.'_ He said to himself over and over again in his head.

Peyton brought it up again, "So you never answered my question, how are things with you and Brooke?"

Lucas sighed, "Honestly, I dont know right now. No, not even right now. I never know. Sometimes I think I'm just wasting my time, no, I _know_ I'm wasting my time. And I know I should stop because, I mean, I think I've wasted enough time chasing her. And why I was chasing her? I couldnt even tell you, and not because I dont want to tell you, but because I dont know why I did it."

"Same reason I went after Jake," Peyton revealed.

"Oh yea...Jake. So, how are you two? Still keep in touch?" Lucas asked seriously as Peyton laughed a little. Lucas looked at her confused, "Okay, I dont know why that's funny but-"

Peyton interupted him, "No, it's not that it's funny, it's more pathetic. You remember when I was gone a few days from school last week?"

Lucas nodded, Peyton continued, "Well, I was actually visiting Jake."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, looking suprised as Peyton just nodded, "And, well, to make a long story short-" Peyton was cut off by Lucas's cell phone ringing.

Lucas pulled it out of his pocket and Brooke's name flashed across it. "Oh my god, our cell phones, duh! We could have used those all along!" Peyton laughed as Lucas just stared down at his cell phone. "Well, arent you going to answer?" Peyton asked.

"No..." Lucas replied, as he placed his cell phone back in his pocket.

Peyton looked confused, "Well... should we call someone else or-"

Lucas cut her off as he shook his head, "Really, I would rather stay here with you, Peyt."

"What? Are you serious? We're stuck in a bathroom, Lucas," Peyton laughed as did Lucas.

"No, I really want to," Lucas reassued her, being more serious.

"Well, thats weird that you want to stay locked in a bathroom but...also really sweet in a way." Peyton said as she smiled at Lucas.

"So, you and Jake...?" Lucas said, getting back to the subject.

"Right, well like I said, to make a long story short, I... well, I asked him to marry me-"

Lucas's eyes widened, "You what!"

Peyton laughed at his reaction, "And well, he said yes, but... there was this, incident, and it made me and him realize we were making a huge mistake."

Lucas's mouth dropped and he had trouble forming sentences. "I cant... you... how could you... I... you... I just cant believe you forgot to tell me this! What, did it slip your mind or something?"

Peyton sighed, "No, its just... I dont know."

Lucas nodded, "So, what was this incident? I mean, what exactly made you realize that you were making a mistake?"

Peyton answered his question with a question, knowing she couldnt tell him the real answer, "Well, what made you realize that you were wasting time with Brooke?"

Lucas sighed as he looked to the floor, "Shes not... I just dont think shes the one for me. She doesnt make me happy, she doesnt understand me or what I need, there's really never been any connection there, besides physically," Lucas answered honestly.

"Then why stay with her?"

"Why run to Jake?"

Peyton sighed.

"For what its worth, Peyton, I'm really glad you didnt marry Jake," Lucas said as Peyton smiled slightly.

"Yea, me too. It was just... there was something holding me back, not letting me give my all to him, there was... something else there."

Lucas nodded, "Did you love him?" he asked.

"I thought I did, but not enough to marry him and let go of something else."

"What? What is that something else?" Lucas pleaded.

"Nothing, I cant really tell you. But you never answered me, Luke. Why do you stay with Brooke?"

Lucas sighed, "Theres nobody else," He said as he looked up at Peyton who was staring at him. "And, you know, I think thats another reason why I chased her and I was so persistant, I didnt want to be alone."

"Yea, me neither..." Peyton said softly as tears starting to roll down her cheek.

Lucas noticed them and brought his hand up to her face to whipe them away. "Dont cry Peyton, I'm here for you, I'll _always_ be here for you. Its just you and me, okay? Its always going to be."


	4. His Biggest Mistake

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I love getting them, so please if you can leave them if possible! Sorry this isa short chapter! I just wanted to leave you all hanging at the end,so I shortened it lol.**

**Chapter Four: His Biggest Mistake**

Peyton's tears slowly stopped and Lucas kissed the top of her forehead, "It's okay, Peyt."

Peyton started to shake her head, "No, Luke it's not. It's not okay, because I _am_ alone. You're with Brooke, and I'm alone," she said as Lucas looked at her, eyes filled with concern.

"I'm sorry, Peyton..."

Peyton shook her head, "Its not your fault, Lucas. Maybe it's me, maybe I push people away or maybe I'm ugly. You know, maybe people think I'm weird or something because I draw and I've lost two moms. Maybe, just maybe, people wont give me chance because I had problems and turned to drugs and maybe-"

Lucas jumeped, "What? Hold on a second, first of all you are not ugly Peyton, you're very... attractive and your art is amazing, its beautiful and meaningful and so full of emotion, whether it be pain or happiness. But, drugs, Peyton? Why?"

Peyton looked down embarassed, "Luke, dont act like you didnt know..."

Lucas sighed, "Well, I did, a little. But what was I suppose to do? I tried to help you, but you were in no position to let me be that guy for you that time."

Peyton thought back, almost smiling "But you were, werent you? Because you called Jake..."

Lucas shook his head, "No, dont bring that up, not again."

Peyton looked confused, "What?"

Lucas let out a loud sigh, "That... that was when, I knew I had lost you to Jake."

Peyton opened her mouth but no words came out, she didnt know what to say.

"And that, Peyton, is when I started realizing I didnt want to be alone. That was when I saw what I needed to do in order to not be alone, that was when I started chasing after Brooke."

Peyton smiled, "You never really lost me, Lucas. But you and Nikki, I mean it just hurt-"

Lucas shook his head, "Please, Peyton. I really do not want to relive that. Its something I have to live with everyday, the fact that I hurt you, I hate it. I dont like to think of that, ever. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made."

Peyton sighed, "Mistakes, huh? Brooke said that you told her that me and you were a mistake."

This time, Lucas was speechless. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean it. She was just asking me because of my-" Lucas stopped, realizing he couldnt tell her the real reason, his box of Peyton andtheir memories together.

"Because of your what...?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing," Lucas sighed, "But I couldnt say that we werent a mistake, because then she would never be with me, I wasnt thinking, Peyton. The only thing I was really thinking about was that you were never coming back to me."

"Lucas, are you saying that, the only reason you started to date Brooke, was because you thought you had lost me to Jake?" She asked.

Lucas opened his mouth to begin to answer.

"And be honest with me, please. I just need to know," Peyton said.

"Honestly, yes." Peyton's jaw dropped as Lucas continued, "You were the first girl I've ever loved, I wasnt ready loose you, wasnt ready to loose that feeling. I thought you had found it again in Jake, so I tried to find it again too."

Peyton's eyes were stinging as she tried desperately to hold back the tears, "And did you? Did you find it with Brooke?"


	5. Deeper

**Thank you so muchfor all the reviews! Please keep 'em coming lol.Sorry for leaving you all hanging tht last chapter, but here's your answer! Enjoy, everybody.**

**Chapter Five: Deeper**

"I'd be lying if I said I didnt feel anything for Brooke, because I did, I got to know her, and I even grew to love her. She, well she, she just has her moments."

Peyton nodded as she looked to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact so he didnt see her tears start falling again.

Lucas started up again, "But, you know, Peyton, me and you were different. Me and you _are_ different. I dont love her the way I loved you, and I never will. I'll never love anybody the way that I loved you, Peyton. It will just never happen, nobody can compare to you."

Peyton looked up and Lucas and cocked her head the side, "Aw, Luke, thats the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me."

Lucas smiled as he said, "I meant every word of it."

Peyton smiled widely and pulled Lucas towards her into a hug. Lucas tightened his grip on her as he closed his eyes. Peyton held on tighter as they both sat in the bathroom, just holding eachother for awhile.

Peyton was first to release her grip andLucas began to speak again, "You know, Peyton, I've poured my heart to you, but I still have no idea how you feel about us. I have to know, Peyton," Lucas said as Peyton bit her lip.

"Oh, I dont know..." She shrugged as Lucas stared intensly at her.

"Peyton, I want to know, I _have_ to know, I have to move on, I cant leave here without knowing because I wonder all the time, you and Jake, was it stronger than what we had?"

Peyton raised her eyebrows and suddently put on a sympathetic face, like she realizing how much pain Lucas really was in, and because of her. "Well, I did love him, but Lucas its different, me and Jake were actually together, physically and taking care of Jenny together. Me and you-"

Lucas stopped her before she could keep going, "Nevermind, its clear that you and Jake had something stronger," Lucas said as he got up from sitting next to Peyton to go lean against the door.

"Lucas, you didnt let me finish..."

Lucas snapped, "You dont need to, I can see where this is going, Peyton, you obviously feel like we had nothing close to what you and Jake had."

"Lucas! That is not true at all, and you know, we might have had something right now, if you didnt sleep with Nikki!"

Lucas looked away in pain, "Peyton, I told you, dont bring that up again."

Peyton scoffed, "Well its kind of hard not to! I forgave you for that Lucas, but you, you broke my heart, okay? And Jake was the only one there I felt could maybe put it back together. Me and you didnt last longer than a few weeks, and not to mention it was behind my best fr- it was behind Brooke's back. Thats not a relationship, but-"

Lucas cut her off, "But it didnt change the fact that I fell in love with you, Peyton."

Peyton sighed, "Lucas-"

He cut her off again, "But its me, its my fault it ended. I have to deal with that, and I was never fully healed, Peyton. And right now Im under the impression, that you were, and the reason you were was because of Jake."

"You dont know anything about me and Jake!" Peyton snapped at him.

"Well, I know enough to know that what you had with him was stronger than what we had," Lucas snapped back.

"You know, you're unbelievable. Maybe the reason you dont know about us, is because you never bothered to ask. And Lucas, it wasnt-"

Lucas cut her off again, "Peyton, did you really expect me to want to know what you were doing with Jake? Because it would hurt too much to know, I hurt you, and the fact that I did, hurt me, and I just wanted to forget all about it, not about you, but that I hurt you. Why do you think I left Tree Hill, Peyton? I couldnt stand to see you everyday knowing what happened and not being able to be with you, I couldnt do that. So, when we had to come back to Tree Hill, I told myself, I was going to leave you alone, and it would all go away eventually. But if I could do it over, I would have never let you go."

Peyton smiled, "Well, you know, that doesnt really matter anymore, huh? But Lucas, I just want you to know, what me and Jake had, was not as strong as what me and you had. And its beyond me, because we were never even officially together, but somehow, what we had was just... deeper. I loved Jake, but I was in love with you. Its different," Peyton said as Lucas smiled and nodded in understandment.

"Yea, I know," Lucas said softly.

Peyton started, "I dont like to tell you these things, Lucas, because it gives you the power to hurt me again, and Im not saying you would, but it just makes me a weaker target.

Lucas laughed, "First of all, you're not weak, Peyton! and second of all, I would never, ever hurt you again."

Peyton laughed a little, "Thats funny, because you're hurting me right now, by being with Brooke."


	6. It Was Only

**Okay, I am SO sorry that I havent updated in sooo long. I have been on vcation and stuff.Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I enjoy getting them so much. Anyways, here is the next chapter! And I really think you all will like it. )**

**Chapter Six: It Was Only...**

Lucas looked suprised, "What?" he asked as Peyton shook her head.

"Nothing, nevermind."

"No, Peyton, dont tell me things like that! You cant blame this all on me! I didn't pick Brooke you know, you're the one who picked Jake!"

Peyton defended herself, "And you're the one who slept with Nikki!"

Lucas scoffed, and yelled louder, "I told you to stop bringing that up, Peyton! You know how much it kills me to think about that."

Peyton laughed bitterly, "Funny, you sleep with Nikki behind my back, yet _you_ end up being the one hurt," Peyton snapped back at him.

"You know, Peyton, if you really wanted to still be with me, you could have tried."

"Oh, no no no! Do not try to pin this one me, just because I didnt try to be with you again," Peyton softened her tone, "doesn't mean I didn't want to," Peyton said sincerely.

"So, then why, Peyton? I can't read your mind, if you don't show any interest in being with me, what so ever, how was I suppose to know that you wanted to be with me? Why didn't you tell me earlier, Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Because, it scares me, Lucas! You scare me! I've never felt like this before, I never need anybody, but I need you! You can see right through me and know what I'm thinking and its terrifying! And just by your touch, you make me feel safe, I've never had anybody do that to me before! Even when you look at me, with those eyes, it's just amazing how intensly I care for you, Lucas, and it does scare me! I dont understand how, even when we're not together, I wanna be with you. And when I use to kiss you, it felt right. I wasnt ready for something like that, Lucas. It scares me to death, the fact that I need you. That you're always going to be there, always rescuing me from something. Theres never been anybody like you in my life, ever. And, I guess what Im trying to say is, I love you Lucas and I always will."

Peyton looked down and started to cry as Lucas walked away from the door towards her, he gently lifted her face and started to wipe the tears off her face. She still wasnt looking at him, until he wiped the last tear off her face. She looked up at him, and no longer being able to control himself, he lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

He then pulled away, waiting for her reaction to see what she would say about what he just did.

Instead, she didnt say anything, and grabbed him and kissed him again, this time opening her mouth, and intensifying the kiss.

Lucas started his hands down towards the bottom of her tanktop trying to pull it over her head, but she pushed his hands back down as she continued kissing him. A few seconds later, he tried again. She released from the kiss this time and once again pushed his hands off her shirt. Lucas gave her a confused look.

"Lucas, dont give me that look. You know why we cant do that," Peyton said as she turned her back to him.

"Peyton..." he started say but she cut him off.

"Lucas! We have to stop! WHY cant we stop doing this?" Peyton said in a loud, frustrated tone as if she were yelling at herself, but directing her words towards Lucas.

"I dont know, Peyton."

Peyton scoffed, "Okay, well I'm not hurting Brooke again."

Lucas laughed, "You and Brooke? You were just saying how you all arent even friends anymore."

Peyton nodded, "I know, but its still wrong. You have a girlfriend, Lucas. It doesnt matter who it is, its just the fact that you are in a relationship with someone else, its wrong to be kissing another girl."

Lucas laughed a little again, "You are not just another girl to me. You're Peyton, you're the person who gets me most, you're always there for me, and you were the first girl I fell in love with."

"Stop! stop saying things like this to me! I cant, _we cant_, do this again, Lucas! Stop kissing me!"

"I CANT HELP IT, PEYTON! Besides, you didnt seem to mind, esepcially when you grabbed me and started kissing me just 5 minutes ago!" Lucas said sounding more loud than intended.

Peyton tried to defend herself, "Well you started it!"

Lucas laughed bitterly, "I told you, I cant help it, okay?"

"Why, Lucas!"

"I dont know!" He said loudly as she started to frown, he softened up his words, "Listen, Peyton, I know that its wrong, okay? I just- I just cant help it around you. I'll stop though, I really will. Or at least I will try. But right now I'm under the impression, that you still have feelings for me, am I wrong?"


	7. A Kiss

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I love it and I really appreciate them so please take the time to review, although I compltely understand if you arent able to, being as so I am one of those people who sometimes forget or something like that. Anyways, here is the next chapter! And I have to say, I like the way this one turned out. lol**

**Chapter Seven: ...A Kiss**

Peyton sighed as she nodded, "You're wrong. I dont have feelings for you anymore."

Lucas just laughed, "Liar."

Peyton was shocked that he just called her out on that, "Lucas..."

Lucas nodded, "You're lying, we both know it."

Peyton sighed, "Then why did you just ask me that, if you know the answer?" Peyton asked.

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "So, I do already know the answer? Are you fessing up?"

Peyton rolled her eyes as Lucas laughed, "Well, actually, there is two reasons. Number one, I just want to hear you say it, that you still have feelings for me. And number two, to see if you're still lying to yourself about the way you feel."

Peyton scoffed, "Oh, please. How would you even know?"

Lucas took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say, "Because, Brooke told me."

Peyton's jaw dropped, "What!"

Lucas started to speak again, "Now, Peyton..."

Peyton cut him off and raised her voice, "No, dont even talk to me! Lucas, you have known this whole time how I feel about you and-"

Lucas sighed, "Peyton, please let me explain."

"NO! There is nothing for you to explain, you've known the entire time we've been stuck in this bathroom what I feel for you and you obviously dont feel the same way, because if you did and wanted to be with me, like you have led me to believe, then you would have said something, Lucas! Something like, 'Brooke told me about what you said, and I want to be with you too.' But no, nothing! You kissed me and made me feel horrible about it because you're still with Brooke and you love her and dont love me! You made me sit here and tell you that I loved you more than I loved Jake and you knew damn well that I did!"

Lucas started to shake his head, "Peyton, I didnt know that! You have to believe me. And I dont love Brooke! We talked about this."

Peyton scoffed, "BELIEVE you? Sure, Lucas, I believe you."

Lucas sighed, "Peyton, please just listen to me, okay? Yea, Brooke did tell me about when you went up to her and told her that you cared for me as more than a friend. But, Peyton, she started to cry as she was telling me! I couldnt exactly ask her all the details because she was obviously upset about it. She didnt tell me when you said this, or anything like that, and I just found out tonight, so I didnt know if you still felt like that anymore, and that's the truth."

Peyton stared blankly at him, embarassed because she was wrong, even though she thought she was so right. She couldnt help but wonder now, what he felt when Brooke told him about Peyton's feelings for him. "What did you feel?" Peyton asked, her question caught him offguard because thoughts were rushing through her head and he didnt understand where they were coming from.

"What?" Lucas asked, giving her a confused look.

Peyton bit her lip slightly and just barely titled her head as she asked again, "What did you feel, when Brooke told you?"

Lucas sighed, "Honestly?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows, Peyton nodded. "A whole lot of different emotions, really. I mean, at first, I felt confused and was in denial, I thought to myself _'What? **Peyton**, has... feelings for **me**...? No, there's no way'_ and then it was like wait, if she did, which she doesnt, what would that mean to me? Would I be happy about it? _Am_ I happy about it? Do I still have feelings for her?" Peyton squinted her eyebrows, Lucas saw this and it dawned on him that he was really just thinking out loud, "What I mean is, it made me... think."

Peyton didnt really know what else to do so she laughed slightly, "Okay, well that was a no brainer. You hear someone has feelings for you, you usually do think about it." Lucas barely heard her and showed no change in emotion as he stared intensly at her, trying to remember why he ever let her go. Peyton raised her eyebrows, "Lucas?"

Lucas snapped out of his trance, "Yea?"

Peyton sighed a breath of relief, "Oh, nothing, you were just kind of star-"

Lucas was staring deeply into her eyes again as he cut her off, "You're beautiful."

Peyton blushed as she tried to hide her smile and hint of excitement at his words. She didnt know what else to say but, "What?"

Lucas said it again, "I said, you're beautiful."

Peyton looked down at the floor, "Uh, thanks...?"

Lucas laughed a little, "You're welcome."

Peyton got irritated, "You know, Luke, you cant just keep saying things like that to me!"

Lucas laughed, "But you are, Peyt."

Peyton remained silent, she didnt know what to do. He kept saying she was beautiful, making it very awkward for her.

"Can I kiss you?" Lucas asked as Peyton raised her eyebrows.

Before she could say anything, Lucas had grabbed her hips with both hands and had lifted her off her feet and onto the sink and while standing and keeping a strong grasp on her hips, he pressed his lips against hers rather roughtly, bringing to surface all of the built up tension for many months.


End file.
